Todo sucede en la cama
by Luniz Potter
Summary: TwoShot: A quién no le gustaria saber lo picaro que puede ser Harry Potter, eso sólo Ginny Weasley lo sabe, el día de su aniversario numero uno de novios, que lo celebran... En la cama.


**Disclameir: **Todo lo que se reconozca es propiedad de J.K Rowling

* * *

Había pasado un año desde que el mundo mágico se había visto amenazado por el mago oscuro Lord Voldemort, pero claro este ya no estaba porque Harry Potter lo había derrotado, pero a el nada de eso le interesaba.

Ahora eran las doce de la noche y el se encontraba calidamente pensando en su cama de la torre de Gryffindor, había decidido quedarse el año que le falto en el colegio, después de todo nadie paso de curso, ya que se consideraba que las cosas que se dieron en la época de Lord Voldemort, no fueron buenas, por lo tanto la educación mágica, pésima.

Pero como se dijo, eso a él no le importaba, aquí la pregunta es la siguiente, ¿Porque estaba pensando?, sencillo, porque como a todo chico, su mejor amiga le había recordado no muy tiernamente hacia ya unas cuatro horas atrás, que al día siguiente cumpliría un año de aniversario con su novia; o mejor dicho este día. Estaba pensando que iban hacer, Ginny era la chica mas especial que había conocido, y es que todavía se lamentaba no haberse fijado en ella antes, pero él no estaba preocupado ni triste, solo quería darle algo tan especial como ella, pero sabía, que eso no era posible.

En eso sintió una presencia en su cuarto, una que conocía muy bien, aspiro el olor de flores silvestres que lo derretía, decidió fingir estar durmiendo, quería saber que hacia su novia, en su cuarto a las doce de la noche (aunque tenia que admitirlo, le gustaba la oración). Percibió que se acercaba a su cama y cuando estaba al lado suyo se agacho. Harry, no podía ver nada, mas por la falta de luz que gafas.

—¡Auch!— se río por el grito. Ginny, se había pegado con la cama, al rato Harry escucho como habría su baúl, ¿Qué estaba buscando?, Oía como ella revolvía el contenido del baúl, al tiempo ella paro.

— Estúpida capa, estúpido mapa, estúpido Potter por no guardarlos en el estúpido baúl— Harry sonrió mas, primero porque a su novia de _in fraganti_ la encontrarían en segundos ¡No sabe hacer silencio! Y segundo porque eso eran los objetos que ella quería, la verdad es que se las daría con gusto, pero tenia cosas que hacer y una de esas era detener la mano de Ginny mientras rozaba sus mejillas, como sospechaba que haría, la conocía demasiado bien. Tal como había predicho, ella acaricio sus mejillas, murmuro de nuevo.

— Estúpido Potter, me vuelves loca— además de captar todo el comentario, Harry no entendía porque Molly Wesley regañaba a su hija por decir groserías, la verdad, a Harry le encantaba toda palabra que saliera por la boca de Ginny, le detuvo la mano a la chica y susurro:

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Ginny se sobresalto, lo había despertado, ¡Y la había descubierto en su habitación! Que pena.

—Creí que estabas dormido.

—Me lo imaginaba.

—¿Te desperté?

—No, ya estaba despierto cuando llegaste.

—¿Puedo preguntar el por que?

—Se te olvida que hoy es nuestro aniversario numero uno, no podría dormir.

—Que curioso Harry, Hermione me dijo que se te había olvidado— Harry en vez de molestarse por el cotilleo entre las chicas, pensaba en que tenia que tener a Ginny mas cerca, se fijo en que todavía tenia a Ginny agarrada de su mano, la halo y Ginny cayo encima de él, Ginny se rió, incluso en la oscuridad, los ojos de su novio (como le gustaba decir eso) brillaban y la llamaban, como a una droga, ya se había perdido en ellos cuando Harry interrumpió su fantasía.

—Tienes razón, Hermione me lo recordó, pero estaba despierto pensando en que te daría.

—No me tienes que dar nada Harry, contigo es suficiente.

—Pero te quiero dar algo, tan especial como tu.— Ginny sonrió.

—Pues si me quieres dar algo especial, como dije, contigo es mas que suficiente— Agarró y le dio un corto beso en los labios, esos que ella sabia que el pediría mas. Para asombro de ella Harry no lo hizo.

—Dime Ginny, que hacías en mi cuarto a las doce de la noche. — La nombrada, no paso por alto el doble sentido.

—Buscaba la capa y el mapa para salir en la noche, por los pasillos, aunque creo que eso ya lo has deducido.

—Si tienes razón, mi pregunta debió ser ¿para que las quieres, y por que mi novia se va a pasear a los pasillos de Hogwarts sin mí?

—¿Ósea que yo sólo puedo pasear por Hogwarts contigo?

—Eso es obvio…No respondiste a mi pregunta— Ginny suspiró— sólo quería hacer algo especial para nosotros y no quería que nadie me viera merodeando por los pasillos.

—Te comprendo pero…— Harry se trabo, Ginny observó el toque de travesura que pasaba por sus ojos.

—Dime. — Puso una mano en el pecho de el.

—Bueno.— dijo este jugueteando con un mechón de ella, se acerco a su oído y susurro.— En vez de hacer algo, no te gustaría quedarte aquí a dormir conmigo, la verdad es que me seria demasiado especial— Ginny casi salta, había esperado esa proposición desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero quería probar hasta cuando llegaba la picardía de su novio, ya que salía a flote muy pocas veces.

—Pero ¿Ron y los demás que están aquí?

—¿Quien eres y que hiciste con Ginny Weasley?— Harry sabía que a su novia eso no le importaba.

—Nada, respondeme— Harry miró al lado de su cama, donde Ron se encontraba roncando como si su vida dependiera de ello, Neville solo balbuceaba y de parte de Seamos y Dean, se oían unos leves ronquidos.

—Que se jodan, quiero que duermas conmigo, después de todo es nuestro aniversario de un año, y Ron no tiene de que quejarse, hasta la fecha no hemos hecho nada. — Ginny percibió un tono de decepción a lo ultimo, eso la alegro.

—Sabes Harry, sólo dije lo de Ron para probar tu picardía.

—¿Pase?

—Superaste mis expectativas, ahora dime ¿que hiciste con el inocente Harry Potter al que amo?

—Yo no hice nada, ¿por qué? ¿a este no lo amas?

—¡No, a este lo adoro!- Ginny se acerco a los labios de Harry y le dio otro corto beso, en este Harry no se resistió, coloco una mano en su cintura y otra en su cabello, la besó lentamente, como siempre el lo hacia, bajó de sus labios a su cuello, aspiro el olor que desprendía.

—Dime, Ginny. — susurrando— cuanto le adoras.

—Depende— Harry subió más de su cuello a su oído. Ginny suspiró.

—¿De qué?

—De saber mis puntos débiles— Harry sonrió, tanto al pícaro como el que no, sabía sus puntos débiles, agarro y mordió la oreja de esta, Ginny se rió como una tonta, pero no hizo nada, sabia que el juego no acababa, Harry siguió un recorrido hasta su boca y le mordió el labio inferior, para la tristeza de Ginny se alejo.

—Dime Ginny, me pico la curiosidad.— la miro a los ojos profundamente— ¿Quien, además de mi, conoce tus puntos débiles?— a Ginny se le dibujo una sonrisa, estaba celoso, ¡A esta altura!- dirigió una mirada a Dean, solamente para ponerlo mas desconfiado.

—Nadie. — se acerco a el, pero este la esquivo, ella no protesto, sabía que lo haría.

—¿Nadie?

—Harry, estas celoso.

—No lo niego— Él agarro y se voltio quedando el encima de ella, teniendo cuidado de no aplastarla.- Dime Ginny ¿En serio sólo yo conozco tus puntos débiles?— Ginny se rindió no podía mas, necesitaba de él aunque estuviera cerca.

—¿Eres un tonto lo sabías?

—Ginny, respóndeme.

—Harry, tú de verdad crees, siquiera que yo haría cosas como estas, con alguien que no seas tú.

—Tengo que pensarlo.

—Además— se acerco y le susurró al oído— yo no sabia que yo tenia estos puntos débiles, tu los descubriste tu solo.

—Era todo lo que quería oír.— Le dio un beso, que siempre como el primero, hacia ya mucho tiempo, era mejor que el Whisky de Fuego.— Pero esta vez ella lo alejo.

—Ahora es a mi a la que le pico la curiosidad.

—Dime, aunque sabes todo de mí.

—No, siempre te descubro algo nuevo, pero tengo una pregunta.

—¿Qué?

—¿Como lo haces?

—Que cosa.

—Besar tan bien que hasta me da taquicardia.

— Ginny no sabes lo que dices, yo no beso tan bien como tu.

—Tal vez tú no lo sepas Harry, pero besas demasiado bien, sigo envidiando a Cho. Ella fue tu primer beso.

—Y yo a Michael Corner.

—Eso es otra cosa.

—¿Cómo?

—Que Cho fue tu primer beso ¿verdad?— Harry asintió— Y después fue el beso que me diste a mi en la sala común.- este volvió a asentir.- Bueno es lo que digo, sólo has besado a dos chicas, y besas demasiado bien, respóndeme por favor.- Harry rió, pero conocía a Ginny, y quería una respuesta, por mas loca que fuera, se puso a pensar, y sólo se le ocurrió…

—Tal vez lo herede de mi padre.

-—¿Ah? Explícamelo.

—Bueno, Ginny. Tú sabes que mi padre era un mujeriego hasta que se enamoro de mi madre.

—No me tienes que recordar que tienes genes de mujeriego, Harry.

—No, no es eso, pero supongo que si así era, debía besar bien, no. Es la explicación que te doy, no tengo otra ¿convencida?

—No del todo, pero te la acepto.

—Bien, Ginny. Pero me dio otra curiosidad.

—La verdad es que estoy harta de las curiosidades porque no mejor, me das un abrazo y me…— Ginny no tuvo tiempo de terminar su oración, ya Harry se había volteado, y la abrazaba mientras le daba besitos en las mejillas.

—Ya estoy haciendo lo que me pediste, ahora responde mi curiosidad.— Ginny suspiró.

—Esta bien, escúpelo- Harry recordó sus pensamientos sobre que todas las palabras que ella mencionara le gustaban.

—Bueno me preguntaba, ¿como beso?— Ginny carcajeó, pero sabía que tenía que responder la pregunta.

—Bueno— dijo mientras jugaba con un botón de la camisa de Harry.

—Bueno, respondeme.

—Esta bien. Tú besas como ya te dije, tan bien que me da taquicardia.

—No me refería a eso Ginny yo decía que…— Fue callado por otro beso.

—Se a lo que te referías, tu besas lento.

—¿Lento?

—Si, eso me encanta, haces que todo dure más y más, que se sienta que es para siempre.

—Entiendo. ¿Que mas?

—Sabes cuando parar y cuando no, juegas, me das mordisquitos en los labios, que sabes el efecto que tienen sobre mi, me acaricias el pelo y la cintura cuando me besas, a veces te pasas…

—¡¿Me paso, por qué no lo dijiste antes?— Ginny sonrió, su novio era todo un caballero.

—Harry.

—Dime.

—Me encanta que te pases.

—A mi también.

—Yo nunca me paso, como puedes insinuarlo siquiera- Ginny fingió estar indignada sabía que lo que acababa de decir era una gran mentira, tanto que si hubiera chivatoscopios cerca, Hogwarts temblaría.

—Tienes razón Ginny tu eres una santa, deberías permanecer a las hermanitas descalzas.- Dijo Harry con sarcasmo.

—¡Ey!- Ginny sabía quienes eran las hermanitas descalzas.

—Lo siento.

—Ahora soy yo la que tiene la curiosidad.

—¿Quieres saber que tal besas?

—Si, sabes me sorprende no haber tenido esta conversación antes.

—A mi también pero respondiendo a tu pregunta ¿tu has probado el Whisky de Fuego, verdad?

—¡Como te atreves a siquiera insinuarlo! no ves que pertenezco a las hermanitas descalzas.

—Se me olvidaba, lo bebes más que yo.

—¿Si, pero cual es el punto?

—Que cuando me besas siento que tomo el mejor Whisky de Fuego del mundo.

—Cielos, eso es todo un cumplido, compararme con un licor.

—Ginevra.

—No me digas así, aunque he de confesarlo, de ti mi nombre suena fenomenal— al comentario Harry rió.

—No me refería a compararte, solo digo que, así lo siento.

—No te preocupes, te entendí, y me parece que es tremendo cumplido.

—Gracias— Harry recibió un golpecito de su novia, que causo que los dos se taparan la boca con las almohadas, para no despertar a los damas. Aunque había que admitirlo, tienen el sueño pesado.— Oye que querías que dijera, si la chica mas bella del mundo esta a mi lado.— Ginny le besó.

—Harry, hay que admitirlo.

—¿Que?

—Tú si sabes tratar a una dama.— Le dio otro beso, y otro, cada uno mas largo y Harry, Harry simplemente le correspondía, sabían que no podían hacer nada, pero aprovecharon, ella de despeinar mas el cabello del chico y pasar los dedos debajo de su camisa, Harry sólo la sostenía por la cintura, le acariciaba el cabello, le agarraba las piernas… Bueno no paso nada, tal vez porque los ronquidos de Ron los sacaban de su burbuja o porque ya algo estaba pasando; en sus cabezas.

Al final se trasnocharon en su primer aniversario, hablaron de todo, a veces se robaban mas besos. Pero todo se tiene que acabar, ya a las cuatro de la mañana Harry había caído y se durmió rápido, en ese tiempo Ginny aprovecho, lo miraba, dormía en paz, se alegro de algo, era el único en ese cuarto que no roncaba, ni balbuceaba, nada sólo era una tranquila respiración, que a Ginny le parecía el coro de los ángeles del cielo, ya al rato quedo dormida, tal y como en sus sueños mas locos, en los brazos de Harry Potter.


End file.
